I MISS YOU
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: mereka memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda. namun perasaan mereka lah yang berperan untuk mempersatukan mereka.../ first my fanfic / D18 / Dino Cavallone X Hibari Kyouya


Title : I Miss You

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter : OneShoot

cast :

HIbari Kyouya (15)

Dino Cavallone (20)

and others

pairing : D18 COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes: kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata. ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

" Memandangi langit adalah hal yang paling ku sukai. Siapa yang mengganggu ketenangan ku saat aku sedang menikmati nya, aku akan memukulnya sampai mati " ucap kyouya dengan mantap.

Bukan nya takut akan pernyataan Hibari, justru Dino berkata

" Apa yang kau pikirkan saat memandang langit biru, kyouya ?"

Awalnya kesal tidak di hiraukan pernyataan nya, namun Hibari terdiam seakan memikirkan pertanyaan tadi.

Walaupun tidak terlihat, tapi Dino tau kalau Hibari sedang berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya.

" Tidak ada" jawab Hibari sambil menatap langit tanpa melihat sebelahnya.

" Kau tau, saat aku memandang langit, serasa semua masalah ku pergi oleh tiupan angin. Yahh, walaupun hanya sesaat saja" ucap Dino terkekeh.

Merasa aneh mendengar perkataan Dino, Hibari pun menolehkan kepala nya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tidak tau apa yang Hibari pikirkan saat memandang orang ini, tetapi entah kenapa Hibari merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan nya.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Masing-masing terlalu menikmati pemandangan di langit.

**_Drrrrrtttt drrttttttt_**

Sampai suara handphone berdering memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Dino meronggah saku celana nya untuk mengambil handphone nya.

"..."

" Hontou ni ?"

"..."

"Ah souka, aku akan kesana "

ucapnya mengahkhiri pembicaraan nya. Dino menyimpan handphone nya kembali di saku celana nya lalu berdiri dari posisi tidurnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Haaahh, Padahal aku masih ingin menemanimu disini" katanya menghela nafas dan memasang wajah sedih.

" Aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku" kata hibari membuang muka nya dari Dino.

"Ehhh, kau jahat sekali Kyouya" katanya memasang wajah cemberutnya, yang tentu saja tidak di hiraukan oleh Hibari.

" Hehe, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa nanti malam kau telpon aku" katanya sambil menempelkan jari kelingking dan jempol ke dekat telinga nya tanda membentuk telepon(?).

Hibari tetap saja membuang muka nya. Sampai Dino pergi melangkah meninggalkan Hibari.

Awalnya Hibari ragu untuk menatap punggung cavallone itu, namun entah kenapa kepalanya perlahan menoleh untuk melihat punggung Dino.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat melihat punggung Cavallone itu semakin jauh. Kalau dia tidak mempertahankan ego nya, mungkin Hibari akan mengulurkan kedua tangan nya untuk memeluk punggung itu dari belakang.

**_Tetapi kenyataan nya ego nya lebih tinggi dari pada perasaan nya._**

Hibari hanya menunduk kan kepalanya. ia sudah tidak melihat lagi orang itu pergi. Dia hanya merasa bodoh kenapa dia lebih memilih ego nya dari pada keinginan nya untuk tetap bersama Dino.

Ingin rasanya Hibari mengungkap kan perasaan nya, memeluk orang itu, membisik kan kata-kata yang selalu orang itu katakan, menggandeng tangan nya, membalas senyuman yang selalu orang itu lakukan saat bertemu dengan nya, tetapi selalu Hibari tahan.

Hibari memeluk dirinya sendiri, menahan tangisan yang ingin mengalir dari mata nya.

Memang mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah dua bulan ini, bahkan nanti malam mereka akan berbicara melalui handphone, tetapi Hibari tidak suka cara seperti itu. Hibari lebih suka menatap wajah orang itu walaupun Hibari selalu menghindar dari tatapan nya karena gugup.

Akhirnya air mata Hibari mengalir juga. Hibari menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisan. sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri tetapi, itu tidak akan cukup. Yang ia butuhkan adalah pelukan orang itu, Pelukan yang menghantarkan kehangatan tersendiri untuk hibari, pelukan yang membuat hibari tenang.

" Aishiteru, hikss... cavallone" tangis hibari pecah. buru-buru ia membalik kan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari namun...

_**Bruuuukkk**_

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memeluk leher Hibari dari belakang dengan sangat eratnya, dia tidak peduli akan terkena komikorosu dari kekasih nya, Hibari. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah memeluk Hibari, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyaman untuk Hibari karena ia tau kalau Hibari membutuhkan nya.

Hibari hanya diam saja, menikmati pelukan ini. Ia sudah tau siapa yang memeluk nya. Hibari memegang tangan orang itu dengan kedua tangan nya, menutup mata nya dengan senyumannya, menerima kenyaman dari orang ini.

Perlahan Dino membalik kan badan Hibari. Yang dia dapatkan adalah wajah Hibari yang manis dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya, dan bibir merah yang sepertinya digigit untuk menahan air mata nya.

Dino mengusap mata hibari dengan ibu jari nya untuk menghapus air mata Hibari sambil tersenyum hangat.

" Apa yang membuat Hibari Kyouya menangis seperti ini? Siapa yang membuat mu menangis Kyouya?" Kata Dino yang masih tersenyum kepada Hibari lalu memasang wajah serius nya sambil mengepal kepala nya ke atas .

Kalau Dino tau siapa yang membuat Hibari menangis seperti ini 'aku akan membuat orang itu merasakan neraka yang sesungguhnya' batin nya berapi. Kalau ia tau...

Hibari hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah  
Laku kekasihnya " kuda bodoh, kau yang membuat ku menangis " katanya tersenyum manis ke arah Dino

"Huh? Aku? Apa salah ku ? " Kata Dino cengo atas perkataan Hibari. 'Apa salahku?' Batin nya bertanya.

Hibari hanya menggelengkan kepala nya sambil tersenyum manis. Dino yang melihat ekspresi Hibari langsung merongga saku nya untuk mencari handphone nya .

" Kyouya! tahan ekspresi mu!" kata nya memposisikan handphone di wajah hibari agar ia bisa memfoto wajah hibari.

" Seandainya setiap hari kau seperti ini, mungkin aku akan menghajarmu semalaman, ahh.. tidak dua bulan lebih dikamar" kata Dino yang fokus melihat layar handphone. Mata nya bersinar-sinar saat menatap Handphone nya.

Hibari yang mendengar ucapan Dino barusan cukup kaget, sampai otaknya...

"Saaa, cavallone~"

Merasa dipanggil, Dino mengangkat kepalanya dari menatap handphone nya, menatap kekasihnya yang...

Kancingnya di buka dua yang memperlihatkan dadanya, leher jejang yang halus mengundang Dino untuk menaburi tanda-tanda merah disana, dan jangan lupa senyuman yang erotis membuat Dino...

" K-kyou- yaa" kata Dino membatu di sertai darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Awalnya dino diam seperti batu saat memandang hibari namun Buru-buru Dino mengetik pesan, lalu melepaskan batrenya. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan di italy, ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting yang harus di selesai kan disini!

"Hoo, ada apa dengan mu Cavallone" kata Hibari justru mengundang Dino dengan seringaian yang sexy.

Sebentar Dino memandang Hibari, lalu Dino mencondongkan badan nya untuk membisik kan sesuatu.

" Ayo kita cari hotel, Aku merindukan mu "

Dan setelah itu mereka yang telah menemukan hotel terdekat, langsung melepaskan rindu mereka, menyampaikan cinta mereka, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam hari.  
.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
